The Silent Struggle
by LiquidFolly02734
Summary: The Initiation for the Sisters of Silence aren't what you'd expect


Acolyte Sarai Sexus had been blessed by the Pariah Gene, a gene that allows her to be immune to all psychic influences. As a side effect, normal humans do not bond or feel at ease around Pariahs. As a result, her own mother sent her off to an orphanage just as she'd learned to talk out of pure disgust. Her orphanage years were not much better, rumors and bullies plagued all her childhood memories.

She owed so much to the sisterhood. Without them, she'd have been murdered in some ditch or reserved as a beggar on the streets of a Hive City. Now, she was undergoing the trials to become a Seeker, an arm of the Imperium to cleave away the witches who would destroy her from the inside out. All that remained was a test of her mettle.

A Maiden would need to have an unbreakable will to perform her duty. The Trials were said to be worse than anything imaginable, but Sarai had been training for this moment for years.

She'd been brought to the Imperial Palace a week ago in preparation for her trials and was donning her ceremonial robe of silence. It was little more than a few blankets pinned together with loose stitch work to form sleeves and a hood. It was against tradition to wear underwear beneath the robes, as it was viewed that a Maiden should not have to conceal herself among sisters.

The first part of the initiation was a bath, to ensure that no impurities stood between a Maiden and her sisters. Sarai entered the bathing chamber escorted by 3 Null Maidens, dressed in hooded robes. They stood on both sides of her, each one holding a scented candle that filled her nose with the scent of strawberries.

The escorts positioned themselves around a circular pool, as Sarai began to undress. She discarded her robes at the side of the pool and walked down the steps into the water. When she'd reached the center, the water level came up right below her F-Cup breasts. She dropped her head beneath the water and held her breath. Then, right as her lungs became to strain she came back above.

The coldness of the water had made her nipples stiff and hard and the scent of strawberries was far more potent than it was before. As she took a deep breath, she became to suddenly feel warmer. A very strong sense of arousal began to set over her and it was feeling warm between her legs.

She knew this feeling from every time she saw one of the Emperor's Custodian Guard walk by her. The superhuman warriors were the pinnacle of the human form, each one blessed with demigod like speed, strength and endurance. Her mind rushed to the bulging muscles, perfectly chiseled abs. She remembered the time she'd walked in on two of the legendary men fornicating. The sheer power was something she longed to experience and every night the memory came to her in dreams. Now, it was like she was there all over again.

She remembered the smell of sweat and the way one of the way the Companion had lifted the lesser one of his brothers and slammed himself into him. His assault of passion was relentless and even from 30 ft away, Sarai could feel the heat from the encounter. She remembered the cries of dominance that weakened here knees the second she heard them. She was 15 at the time, and that was the first time she'd properly seen a man. Let alone two of them going at it.

The scent of strawberries was stronger now, almost as if she were wading in a pool of fresh fruit. placed one of her hands on her breasts, and the other between her legs. She began to rub herself, teasing her clitoris and toying with her nipples.

The Maidens observed Sarai silently, waiting for the signal to commence the first trial.

Sarai had begun to stir up her insides with her fingers now, with her thumb rubbing her clit. She was so close now. She lifted her fingers out of the water and tasted herself. It was a very salty taste but never one that she'd grow tired of. She then plunged the hand back into herself and continued. Then, she finally felt a potent rush of pleasure throughout her entire body, causing her vagina to uncontrollably spasm.

That was the signal.

The observing Maidens smote their hands together. Sarai looked up, and turned a sharp tomato red. She'd just defiled herself in front of fully decorated Null Maidens, there'd never been record of such an offense in the history of the Sisterhood. Abstinence is something they are taught from when they are brought in. Now she'd broken one of her vows, just before her initiation ceremony.

"It is Ok acolyte", one of the Maidens said in sign language. "The candles here are a powerful aphrodisiac that make any one horny as fuck. This is your test, you are to not speak a single word throughout your ordeal."

The Maiden then threw her robes to the ground and her candle into the water, leaping into the water. Her long and lanky form was enticing, along with her slim waist and tight nipples. She landed with a soft splash and waded over to Sarai, smiling like a child put before a large chocolate cake.

She wrapped her arms around Sarai's hips, clutching her ass. put her mouth to the Acolyte's breasts. She ran her teeth along the initiate's sharp nipples and proceeded to suck, her absurdly long tongue sliding across her breast. Sarai began to moan and hyperventilate. Sarai yearned to climax, but that was not for her to do yet, the Maiden was preparing her.

The Maiden, feeling that Sarai had been properly warmed up, released the nipple and lifted Sarai out of the water and lifted the initiate to a piggyback position, but with Sarai's vagina to her mouth. The Maiden now dived her tongue deep into Sarai's vagina, pleasuring her with a skill that many others would have died to experience.

Sarai did her best to resist it, but she was so close to cumming.

The Maiden saw Sarai's unwillingness to cum as a challenge and upped her assault. Lapping harder and Harder. The Maiden gripped Sarai's waist as tight as she could to prevent her from falling.

Then, Sarai came.

The Maiden dropped her into the water and wiped her mouth. Sarai got out of the water and did her best to stay standing up. She was shuddering from the session by the Maiden. She was spasming hard now, and was so tired.

The onlooking Maidens then smote their hands again and again, applauding the Acolyte.

Sarai looked up to the onlookers confused. They explained that they were impressed that she was able to last so long against the greatest lesbian lovemaker in the Sisterhood. However, there was one final test she would need to pass, and she would be given 2 hours to recover.

The other two cast their candles into the water and proceeded to walk fully robed into the pool to drag Sarai out.

They brought her into her quarters and tossed her down onto the bed, where she fell asleep instantly.

There was a knocking at her door that awoke Sarai with a start. She ran over to her closet to put her robes on, and after haphazardly throwing her clothes on, she ran to the door. She pulled the door open revealing 2 fully naked Custodians. Their bodies glistened with oil and their abs were chiseled like stone. Their faces were structured like someone had sculpted every meticulous detail, walking that fine line between beauty and terrifying. That last part especially applied to their dicks.

"Come with us", they said in unison.

Sarai nodded silently and followed the Custodes as they walked deeper and deeper into the Imperial Palace. They came to a large circular room, Sisters Standing around a large figure in the center of the room. They were arranged in a series of repeating circles around the room, but with an aisle made between the door toward the figure. Like an onion with a gap in the rings from the center to the outermost circle.

There must have been at least 50 Sisters Present, along with the Knight-Commander.

Sarai had realized that she was a complete mess, and as she was walked down the aisle towards the figure she could feel the nervousness building up inside her. But she remembered her training, she would not give into fear and needed to keep a calm head. Regardless of this challenge she would triumph.

She stood before the Figure now, his long black hair obscured his face. He was about 12 feet tall with a body like that of the Custodes, but with a more primordial component. Raw, untamed, and definitely enticing. Sarai's eyes drifted downward to the figure's humongous member. It was almost 2 feet long, with an uncut tip and a pair of hairy testicles. She bit her lips in an effort to not throw herself onto the figure's huge member.

The Figure flipped his hair away from his face in a single gracious move of his head, revealing that he was actually the Emperor of Mankind!

"This is your final Test Sarai Sexus, you will have to endure the most potent Psyker in the Imperium!"


End file.
